1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of recording moving images.
2. Related Art
A digital camera equipped with an imaging sensor that captures a subject image formed through an optical system to generate image data has become widespread. The imaging sensor consumes power to perform various processing operations for generating image data. The imaging sensor generates heat when performing the various processing operations. In particular, when operation is performed continuously for a long period of time such as when a moving image recording process is performed, a rise in temperatures of the imaging sensor and an image processing engine becomes more significant due to heat generation.
Such a temperature rise inside the imaging apparatus may cause problems such as significant noise included in an output from the imaging sensor, trouble in user's holding a camera case, and deformation of a camera body or components. In recent years, with miniaturization of digital cameras, measures against heat generation of an imaging sensor have become an issue.
There is known a digital camera that, as measures against heat generation of an imaging sensor, provides a warning or limits a camera recording operation when a temperature sensed by a temperature sensor exceeds an allowable temperature. For example, JP2007-28425A discloses an art to perform control to stop a moving image recording operation which is an operation with high consumed power among operations of a digital camera and enable a still image recording operation with a low consumed power among the operations of the digital camera when a temperature measured by a temperature sensor exceeds an allowable temperature (70 degrees).
According to the art disclosed in JP2007-28425A, in a case when a user is recording a scene that the user wants to continuously record the moving image for a long period of time, when a temperature higher than the allowable temperature is sensed by the temperature sensor, the moving image recording operation is suddenly stopped. With this, the user can not record an important scene, which is inconvenient for the user.
To solve the above-described problems, an imaging apparatus is provided that allows a user (shooter) to grasp in advance a situation in which a moving image recording may be stopped due to a temperature rise inside the imaging apparatus.